


【GGAD】记一次理智的离家出走(又名隔墙有你/PWP一发完)

by KKlynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: *谁也不会想到，黑魔王格林德沃被捕后，本世纪最伟大的白巫师曾悄悄溜到高塔去看过他——连白巫师自己也不会想到。*邓布利多的理智在哪里系列/邓布利多自渎预警/OOC预警/不像PWP的PWP一发完。





	【GGAD】记一次理智的离家出走(又名隔墙有你/PWP一发完)

　　  
　　---  
　　  
　　  
　　纽蒙迦德的天空不分昼夜，常年浸透晦暗难名的烟色，如同无论如何也洗不干净油渍的餐布，铺天盖地的云幕缀在其下，低垂且厚重，从巍巍山巅一路沉积，最后尽数堆压在山脚孤单直矗的高塔尖上。  
　　  
　　  
　　这是自邓布利多听说那个男人在这里建造出眼前这座高塔后第一次来到此地。他站在山坡上，静静等待远距离幻影移形的不适感消退，深紫色的绒面斗篷在呼啸的冷风中猎猎作响，绣着银纹的边角于漆黑的夜里代替星子闪烁着细微的光芒。邓布利多深呼吸一口，空气中弥漫着死寂的味道，这里的环境远比他想象中要糟糕。  
　　  
　　  
　　当然，糟糕是一定的。本世纪最可怕的黑巫师格林德沃从来不是一个有着慈悲心肠的家伙，又怎么会让对他不忠的囚徒日夜沐浴在温暖的阳光和野花香气里。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多于是想，那么现在这算什么呢，自作自受？  
　　  
　　  
　　不过自己或许也是在五十步笑百步。他看向远处被黑云吞噬的塔楼顶端，直到一刻钟前他还不敢相信自己竟然会被一种强烈的、想要来纽蒙迦德的意识支配全身，他明明应该躺在疗养院的软榻上一心一意给他求知若渴的学生们备课，待身心一整顿好就重回霍格沃茨执教，他发誓自己真的是这样想的，如果他的手边没有放上一份最新出炉的<预言家日报>。  
　　  
　　  
　　自他与格林德沃的对战已经过去大半个月的时间，报纸上依旧整版整版充斥着关于这场战斗的各路消息，包括战后魔法部对于他打败的这位危险至极的黑巫师的后续处理问题。邓布利多竭尽所能地避免着这些消息进入自己的视线范围，他亲手将那个男人投入深渊已经从内而外耗光了他此生至今全部的理智，在他一点一点将理智的高墙于心底重筑之前，他不愿接触这些可能会动摇自己心神的东西——邓布利多决不能感情用事。  
　　  
　　  
　　可不知道是哪个粗心的护工随手将报纸摆在这里，他还是看见了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“天大的讽刺！”报纸首标硕大加粗的字眼映入邓布利多蓝如碧湖的瞳仁，“多项指控成立，审判完美收官，黑魔王或恐面临终生囚禁。”平静的湖面不自觉泛起波纹，他继续读下去，黑体字下面是一些简略解读。“由联合国魔法法律执行司负责审问刑讯的黑巫师格林德沃对其数年间煽动、策划并最终挑起不必要纷争以及在此过程中杀害大量麻瓜与巫师等恶劣行径供认不讳。鉴已达成犯罪事实，经最高法庭威森加摩不公开审理，审判团成员一致表决通过，其或恐将被褫夺所有魔法能力并处以终生监禁，以此为其所犯恶行赎罪。目前格林德沃已从联合国傲罗指挥中心地下羁押室转移关押，关押地点：纽蒙迦德。”  
　　  
　　  
　　读到最后四个字，无怪这份报道会以“天大的讽刺”作为开场白。邓布利多摇了摇头，他无从去猜测格林德沃在得知这个由他一手修建，用于惩戒不忠之徒的高塔最后变成囚困己身的牢笼时会作何感想，就如同他自己也不曾想到，他们在那年夏日缔结的爱意最终会在若干年后化为刺向彼此的尖刀。  
　　  
　　  
　　但他仍然说不上甘心。那些蓬勃的爱意分明不是作伪，又怎么会以这样伤怀的结尾收场？  
　　  
　　  
　　他应该来寻找一个答案，他必须来寻找一个答案。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多终于迈开步子，往高塔的方向走了过去——是的，走过去。高塔周围被施下了禁止幻影移形的咒术，虽然被移送至此的囚徒恐怕已经失去了幻影移形的能力。邓布利多没有忘记报纸上“褫夺全部魔法能力”这一行灰色的小字，他承认自己在当时转动眼珠，快速地掠过了它们。  
　　  
　　  
　　可临近塔底，这座石牢入口处刻着的文字却不容他忽视，他的手指抚上那一个个浮凸的字母，由它们拼成的单词共同组成了一句自己再熟悉不过话语，甚至格林德沃半个月前还在他的耳边怒吼——“为了更伟大的利益”。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多垂下眼，整了整身上的紫袍，努力让自己看上去情绪平静。为什么明明没有人对他施以“钻心剜骨”，他却依旧觉得这样狼狈？  
　　  
　　  
　　还是出来得太急了些……他想着，兀自点头。应该是这样，自己的身体还未完全恢复，理智也还不知道在哪个角落里偷着小憩，所以才会有现在这样的反应。邓布利多一只手抚上自己的心口，另一只手扶住高塔内部不断渗出湿气与霉味的石壁，开始一层一层往塔顶爬去。  
　　  
　　  
　　纽蒙迦德的看守并不严密，或者可以说是没有看守，因为这里唯一的囚徒现在的身体状况连稍微强壮一些的麻瓜也能轻易将他撂倒。邓布利多原本还将自己的魔杖攥在手里，随时准备着念出“昏昏倒地”，可是并没有，他一路畅行无阻。邓布利多不知道自己究竟走了多久，高塔内部是全封闭式的，他只觉得这段路仿佛没有尽头，在浓稠的化不开的墨色里，他忍不住想象那个男人是如何撑着没有魔法的凡躯被押解着走到最上一层去的，当然也可能是魔法部的人直接用飞行咒把他捆在扫把上扔上去的，只不过无论哪一种，对于格林德沃来说恐怕都是莫大的屈辱。  
　　  
　　  
　　他太了解他。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多的脚步加快了些，虽然他不知道此时加快脚步有什么意义，可他失却理智的本能驱使着他的身体这样去做，他想离他近一些，不论那个人知道与否。尽管他们之间的羁绊已在半个月前的对战中粉身碎骨，尽管他无论如何也不会再与这个黑巫师产生任何新的联系，他的心脏依然在此刻不可避免地为之所牵动，对战前他曾将这份呼之欲出的情愫遮掩了四十五年，没想到自那年夏日之后，第一次顺从自己的心意主动靠近对方竟然是在这样的情形之下。  
　　  
　　  
　　越往上，高塔塔身越逼仄，相应的，可供人行走的楼梯也越发狭窄，直到邓布利多察觉整个楼道仅容他一人上下的时候，他才发现自己已经抵达了尽头，触手可及的三面皆是冰冷的石壁，再无路可走。  
　　  
　　  
　　毕竟不再是十八岁有着无穷活力与精神气的少年，加上前些天损耗过大还未恢复完全，邓布利多低低地喘着气，身体靠着背后的石壁慢慢滑落，坐了下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　“荧光闪烁。”他轻声念了一句，魔杖顶端发出幽微的光芒，他借着这点微光打量了一下左右墙壁，皆是严丝合缝，看不出一点石块堆砌的痕迹。他知道这大概是由于塔楼被施了某种类似于“滑道平平”的咒语，即使他的左手边原本凿有门洞，此刻也已经消弭无踪。  
　　  
　　  
　　这是为了彻底堵死墙壁对面那个可怕的、十恶不赦的黑巫师的生路。  
　　  
　　  
　　可是对方真的应该遭受这样近乎绝望的折磨吗？他其实并不介意魔法部直接处死格林德沃，用怎样的酷刑都可以，他的确该为他所蔑视并牺牲的众多性命付出同等的代价。但现在这样的拘禁，这样漫长的、没有希望也无谈尊严的拘禁……邓布利多熄灭了魔杖的光，楼道重又陷入深重的黑暗，他试图体会他的感受。他偏过头，手指攀上左侧的石墙，那个人就在里面，在离他三尺不到的地方，方才刹那间，他险些就想要穿过石墙，给里面的黑巫师一个痛快，帮他结束这场无休止的磨难。  
　　  
　　  
　　当然他没这么做。黑暗的环境常常有助于人们进行专注的思考，邓布利多终于从虚无缥缈的空气中抓住一些涣散的理智——分明是自己将对方送进这个鬼地方，现在又有什么理由站在他的面前大谈解脱？  
　　  
　　  
　　于是他只是继续抚摸着那片冰冷的石壁。  
　　  
　　  
　　“盖勒特……”他不知道一个巫师魔法被剥离以后是否还能保持对外界敏锐的感知，不过想必隔着如此厚重的墙体，再敏锐的感知也起不了什么太大的作用，他略略放心，却又有些失落地低唤着那人的名字。  
　　  
　　  
　　从邓布利多方才抵达的山坡走到塔底需要穿过一片疯长的草甸，等身高的枯黄叶穗拂上他的面颊时，邓布利多曾希望自己走到最高一层后，能隔着墙壁如老友般与塔里的人说上两句话——当然不是“嗨，盖勒特，我的老伙计，我来看你了”这样的屁话。邓布利多揉着自己的手腕，那里曾经数年一日的佩戴着魔法部用于监视他言行的亮银环扣，而大战后终于被那帮家伙收了回去。他从未感受到像现在这样轻松，他的大脑和嘴巴终于可以达成一致，尽情地说他想说的话，所以他想问问格林德沃，也顺便自省：我们怎么会到如此地步？  
　　  
　　  
　　但是现在这样的情形，显然比他站在厄里斯魔镜面前往里看的时候还要难以言说。因而他的语气里又染上了一抹沮丧。  
　　  
　　  
　　“盖勒特，”他的额头一直抵在石壁上，石壁却并未因他的体热而升温，“我想你了。”他有那样多想说的话，最终却只挤出这么干巴巴的一句。  
　　  
　　  
　　浓重的黑暗里好似浮起一些不甚清晰的轮廓，像空气中淡白色的飘絮有意识地以某一点为中心不断在眼前聚拢后又散开，邓布利多不知道这是眼睛适应黑暗后一定会看到的情状还是自己心中所想不自觉投射到现实，那些飘絮聚拢后描绘的轮廓和四十五年前的夏天初初来到戈德里克山谷的金发少年一模一样。  
　　  
　　  
　　十六岁的少年身量还未完全抻开已经比他高上了半个额头，四肢纤长的不像话。他的头发像鎏金的绸缎，在阳光的直射下闪着耀眼而夺目的光彩，而他的博闻广识，他与生俱来的天才头脑，那是他气质的锦上添花，他就这样往自己面前一站，藏着慧黠的金色瞳眸眨了眨，自己就像被下了夺魂咒似的被他牵回了家。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多不自觉咽了一口口水，他伸出手，像他在厄里斯魔镜面前站着的时候做的那样，他小心翼翼地，想要去触碰这一抹藏于过去的水月镜花。  
　　  
　　  
　　飘絮的组合瞬间被打乱了，邓布利多的手在黑暗中抓了个空，除了冰冷的现实，这座高塔里什么也没有。自阿利安娜死后邓布利多就再也没有流过眼泪，即使是被迫与石壁对面的人兵戎相见，他的软弱也只不过在湖面上短暂地打了个旋儿，而后很快就被自己的理智强压了下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　可是现在，在这里，在纽蒙迦德这座囚笼的最顶端，在他昔日爱过的少年一墙之隔的另一边，失去理智的邓布利多终于被自己内心深处的情感征服了。  
　　  
　　  
　　他哭了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“盖勒特，我想你了。”邓布利多再次抚上身侧冷硬的石壁，“可我并不后悔半个月前阻止格林德沃的错误。”水雾在碧蓝色的湖面上飞快地聚起，汇成珠子漫出眼眶，他手上的动作虔诚地像在抚摸爱人光洁的裸躯，“我只难过没有办法立即杀死你。”另一只手从自己斗篷前襟的缝隙里滑了进去，斗篷下面邓布利多只穿了一件疗养院统一发放的宽松的白色衬衫，几颗稀松的纽扣阻挡不了主人对自己身体的冒犯。  
　　  
　　  
　　他轻轻捏住自己的乳尖反复摩挲掐弄，“呃……”喉咙中不自觉溢出轻微的呻吟。他已经禁欲太久，就连这样简单的自慰动作也能招致无穷的快感。  
　　  
　　  
　　他有些艰难地转过身，面对着那堵石墙，努力回忆自己上一次和里面的男人交欢是在什么样的情形下。  
　　  
　　  
　　是云杉树底讨论魔药成分的时候？刺目的阳光互相挤兑着，从细小的针叶间零零碎碎洒落在自己的脸上，十六岁的金发少年匍匐在他的身上挺动着，拨开自己意图遮挡阳光的手掌，贴脸吻上了他的唇瓣。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多的身体火烧般发起热来。  
　　  
　　  
　　还有呢，是湖上泛舟寻觅水妖的时候？山谷宽广的湖面闪烁着粼粼波光，放眼望去只有他们这一叶孤舟，他原本不愿，可拗不过那天日朗风清，少年情至，他主动将腿抬上了对方的肩头……  
　　  
　　  
　　盖勒特……”邓布利多感觉黑暗中响起的声音与十八岁的自己重合了。胸前的两点已被他蹂躏得既红又肿，衣料稍微触碰便是敏感的刺痛。“唔……”他索性将斗篷扯掉，扒开衬衫露出自己泛起绯红颜色的胸口，“盖尔，你在看么？”他便这样将胸膛贴在了一整面冰冷的石墙上，用力地摩擦着。两粒可怜的东西本就因为肿胀而变得脆弱，在粗糙的石壁上蹭动的感觉实际上称之为责罚也不为过，仿佛被人用魔杖尖端用力抵弄着他的乳头，不断施以电击的魔咒，源源不断的酥麻从两点快速蔓延至四肢百骸，甚至连自己已经探进裆部握住阴茎的指尖都忍不住轻轻颤抖。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你是否正面朝着我的方向？”邓布利多撸动着自己已有些抬首的阴茎，想象着里面的人将它含在嘴里的情形——他的确为他如此服务过，那时候他们是那样亲密无间，不分彼此，甚至连这些肮脏的活路都愿意屈身亲就，只盼对方可以得到至高的快乐。他还记得那时自己的下体被温热的口腔全部裹覆的感受，对方的齿贝不断刮擦着自己硬挺的柱身，又恶作剧似的轻轻咬住他粉嫩的龟头反复嘬磨，他的舌尖来回扫过自己的冠状沟，最后在马眼的位置长久停留，那一处孔洞是那样细小，被刺激时带来的快感却又如此绝妙。  
　　  
　　  
　　“唔……”邓布利多的食指也情不自禁抵在了下体柱身的孔洞之上，顺便用尾指和无名指用力揉搓着柔软的囊袋，透明的黏液因双重刺激过度自龟头顶端悄然溢出，顺着已经全然高挺的柱身蜿蜒而下。  
　　  
　　  
　　然后呢，接下去应该怎么办？邓布利多原本澄明的瞳仁中布上一层迷茫的雾气，在他为数不多有关性事的记忆里，格林德沃总是掌握着他们之间的主导权，而他只需要好好地躺在那里，就可以享受这世上最极致的快乐。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我该怎么办，盖勒特？”他的口里喃喃轻唤着石壁另一侧男人的名字，试图将心中的怅然若失倾吐出去，可是没有回应，也不会有回应。他的手中仍然握着自己蓄势勃发的阴茎无规律地撸动着，整个人快要与冰冷的石墙融为一体。  
　　  
　　  
　　金发少年的声音在这样无助的时刻显得前所未有的清晰。  
　　  
　　  
　　“阿不思，阿尔……别担心，”姑婆家的谷仓里，他俯下身亲吻着邓布利多被汗水打湿的红发，“我爱你，就在这里，给我好吗？”他含住青年滴血的耳垂，舌尖在对方红透的耳廓里舔弄着，邓布利多勾起脚趾，下体柱身的黏液往外渗出的更多。  
　　  
　　  
　　有奇怪的异物感自身后的穴口处蔓延，是盖勒特的手指……对，手指……邓布利多摸索着将自己已经沾了不少黏液的手指抵在了身后穴口的边缘，咬着牙，一根一根将指头从边缘的软肉处挤了进去。温暖不亚于口腔的肠壁瞬间咬住了他的指骨，这个动作太耗力气，邓布利多忍不住头往后仰，倒在地上，喘起了粗气。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哈……啊……”他的手指开始在自己的肠道内进出，不断按压着肉壁，试图找出金发少年每次都能让自己忘乎所以的那点凸起，而另一只手仍然套弄着自己的阴茎，随着动作的加快，他身下的液体泛滥成灾，几乎快要形成一片不大的水洼。  
　　  
　　  
　　若这时有人拾级而上，便能看见这样一幅淫靡的场景：本世纪最伟大的白巫师，他们无限崇拜的正义化身，此刻整个人瘫倒在石阶上，红发披散，衣裳凌乱，裸露的躯体遍布狼藉，一只手在身后反复抽插着自己，并发出“咕噜”、“咕噜”的水声，而另一只手则不断地在身前敏感的三点之间来回游移。  
　　  
　　  
　　“是这里吗？”“嗯……”谷仓里的少年终于找对了位置，邓布利多在黑暗之中放声呻吟起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　“放轻松，阿尔……”  
　　  
　　“我们……我们必须在一起，为了更伟大的利益……”  
　　  
　　“阿尔，亲爱的阿尔，我会让你永远快乐……”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　  
　　一八九九年的夏天，少年对他说过太多的情话，邓布利多闭上眼，它们争先恐后地在他耳边响起，便如同过去四十五年每一个日夜一样，只不过彼时他可以用理智去抵抗，而此刻……邓布利多能感觉到身后温热的肠肉在自己手指的按压刺激下轻微抽搐，前端渗出的黏液也由晶莹慢慢变得浑浊，而此刻他终于决定放任自流，接受记忆中少年的蛊惑。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我最好的阿尔……你那么好，我怎么舍得离你而去。”  
　　  
　　  
　　随着少年最后一句情话的落幕，邓布利多的阴茎迸射出乳白色的浆液，他仰面失神躺倒在地，一只手还垫在身下不曾抽出。  
　　  
　　  
　　“盖勒特……”邓布利多的声音因这场忘情的自渎染上沙哑，在黑暗中听上去便有些模糊。“盖勒特啊……”他长叹一口气，语气里是难以自抑的、强烈的悲伤，他侧过身转向石壁：“可你最终还是离开了我。”  
　　  
　　  
　　无人应和的话语像秋天的枯叶，轻飘飘地打着旋儿，落在漫无边际的黑暗里，留下一地萧瑟。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多抱膝蜷缩在石阶上，感觉自己似乎找到了答案。就是现在，他再一次意识到，自己毫无保留的赤诚和爱意给予的都是那个十六岁的少年，而所有的一切，从四十五年前那个夏天，阿利安娜在他的面前倒地、少年自戈德里克山谷仓皇离去的那一刻，就注定无法回头。  
　　  
　　  
　　他开始后悔来这一趟了。邓布利多的理智在纽蒙迦德的高塔上一点一点回到了他的胸腔，半个月前的对战不过是一场被迫出现的意外，而这样的事情不会再有了，就像之前的四十五年一样，即使格林德沃没有被永远圈禁，他也不应该再见他。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多站起身，开始穿衣服，他将刚才情动之时揉乱的衣襟重新拉起，纽扣一颗一颗扣回去，裤子提上，最后裹紧了自己皱成一团、绣着紫荆银纹的绒面斗篷，除了贴额的红发依旧被汗水浸得濡湿，他看上去已经完全恢复了神采。  
　　  
　　  
　　“再见了，格林德沃。”邓布利多最后一次转向石壁，低下头，轻声言道。这一趟前来之于他唯一的好处大概便是，他似乎连记忆中那个十六岁的少年也放下了，于是他对着眼前的黑暗，恍若哀悼：“也再见了，盖勒特。”  
　　  
　　  
　　说完，白巫师怀揣着他失而复得的理智从高塔的顶端匆匆而下，钻出石牢入口的时候，他没有再看那行和他的主人一样蛊惑人心的浮雕长句一眼，头也不回地穿过了草甸，就在他施动幻影移形离开这里的刹那，伴随着塔楼顶端鸟类的悲鸣，纽蒙迦德飘起了灰色的雪。  
　　  
　　  
　　·Fin·  
　　  
　　#沙雕彩蛋  
　　  
　　墙壁隔音其实没那么好，老格一不小心听了全程，邓布利多抱住膝盖蜷缩在外面的石阶上的时候，老格也抱着膝盖在里面嗷嗷乱哭。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
